Son of the Jackrabbit Strike Witch
by Gamer95
Summary: Testing out a new Striker Unit, Charlotte E. Yeager flies so fast she breaks the time barrier. Adjusting to her new life, she finds a job as a mechanic and meets Vernon Dursley. She swears she hears something in his car, and decides to investigate. What she finds changers her life...


Charlotte E. Yeager was a speed demon. This was a well-known fact. The bunny-eared girl LOVED to go fast. She loved every second of it. The wind in her hair, the thrill of the speed...It was her favourite thing to do.

And so, it was only right to ask her to test out the new upgrades for their technology. It was a speed boost. When she heard of it, she was so excited she could barely sit still.

"When do I get to test it? When do I get to test it?!" She asked excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"Now, just settle down, Miss Yeager." The man who invented the upgrade chided with a smile. "You'll be able to test it in just a moment. I just need to collect the Striker Unit with the upgrades intact..."

"Please hurry!" Charlotte said eagerly.

The man shook his head with an amused smile. The girl was always emergnenic and had never failed to put a smile on his face.

The two looked over as a woman walked in clothed in a lab coat, she was pushing a cart which held a pare of slick red and yellow.

These were the Striker Units, devices that run on the users magic to fly. These were a special case however. The usal unit would cap at a specific speed. This one was destined to go as fast the user wished.

The man smiled as he walked over smirking at the wide excited eyes of the girl. He gave the Docter a kiss on the cheek and ran a hand over the yellow lightning bolt going down the legs.

He turned back to the girl and smiled. "Well, what do you think?"

Charlotte grinned widely. "They...are...PERFECT!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Put 'em on, put 'em on!" She held her legs out rigidly, waiting for the doctor to place the metal coating over them. He chuckled.

"All right, all right." He said, amused. He slipped the Striker Units over the girl's legs. "There. Give it a try." Charlotte did not need to be told twice. She hovered into the air.

"I'll go outside first." She said, barely trying to hide her excitement. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, that would be appreciated." He replied. "Come along now..." He lead the girl to the door and let her out. "There...Now, you're free to-" He stumbled back and fell on his rear as the girl took off. "...Go..."

The young girl flew high into the air at high speeds an ear to ear excited smile on her face. She was loving this, they already felt a hundred times better then her old unit.

She felt her magic flow and felt the wind past her bunny ears and tail. She loved this. The rush, the excitement, yet she craved more! She smirked a bit and shot up. "Let's kick it up a notch!"

The man watched down below a small device in his hands telling him the units readings. "Looks like everything is working smoothly." He said.

He looked up at the girl and smiled at her yelps and cheers of joy as she flew around. "She is obviusly enjoying this."

He blinked however and looked down at his divine as a little warning light shined. "What...?"

Jun 4His eyes widened as the device began to beep rapidly. "CHARLOTTE! STOP!" He called out. But she was going to fast to hear him. "CHARLOTTE, LISTEN, YOU HAVE TO STOP, YOU'RE IN DANGER!"

Charlotte didn't even notice the man down on the ground. She was too invested in flying. "Oh my gosh, this is great!" She cheered. "Faster, faster, FASTER!"

"CHARLOTTE, NO!" The man shouted as she went as fast as she possibly could.

There was a blinding flash of light...and then...

Charlotte was gone...

The strike witch did not know what happened. One moment she was flying at high speeds, then…nothing. She felt nothing. A strange sensation of nothingness and complete acceptance of the fact.

When feeling returned to the young girl she was laying down in something stiff and not all that comfortable. Slowly she opened her eyes and winced at the bright lights assaulted her retinas. She closed them again with a small groan and placed a hand over her head. 'What happened?'

She tried to open her eyes again, and this time they did not burn. She gazed up at a white ceiling and let out a small huff. 'Accident huh? I guess I hit my head…' she thought trying to remember why she was here.

The girl was halted from thinking too far when the door opened and a nurse walked in. Yet…she did not seem right.

"Huh...?" She asked, still somewhat groggy. "Who are you...? I don't remember you from the force..." The woman smiled.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said calmly. "My name is Angie."

"Ah. Hey, Angie...You new here?"

"No, no, I've been working in this hospital for many years now." Charlotte blinked. How far did she fly?!

"Now how are you feeling dear?" she asked Charlotte.

"Uh…confused…"

"Understandable. You looked like you were in a crash of some kind. We thought you might have suffered a concussion. Do you remember anything?"

The girl placed a hand on her head and tried to think back. "I was flying…testing out the new striker unit-"

"Striker Unit?"

Charlotte blinked and looked up at the confused nurse. "Yeah, striker unit, you know the things strikers use to fly." She said.

"Strikers…you mean batters on a baseball team?"

"What-No. Listen it's a device that allows witches to fly"

"Oh dear…it looks like there might have been some damage. Lay down and we will see what we can do." The nurse said with a concerned expression on her face.

Charlotte blinked. "What are you talking about?! You don't know about Striker Units?! EVERYBODY knows about Striker Units!" The nurse frowned.

"Now calm down..." She reasoned. Charlotte sighed.

"Did I...have anything on my legs when you found me?"

"Um...Yes, I believe you did."

"Oh...great. I can...have them back, right?"

"I suppose."

"Awesome..."

Something was wrong...and Charlotte knew it.

She laid back in bed but was agitated she had never liked staying still and right now she was not enjoying this wait. 'What's going on? She had no idea what I was talking about, but that's impossible!' She closed her eyes and tried to think back. 'I was flying, increasing my speed and then…wait…what did happen after that?' she asked herself with a deep frown.

The door opened and she looked over to see the lead doctor walk in. Once again she had never seen him before, and the scary thing, he looked old…like near his seventies old.

"Well, looks like you are up and about." He chuckled with a warm old man smile that made the girl return it. "We ran some tests, your legs are slightly banged up, a little bruising but they are alright, now as for your head. We saw nothing that would indicate a head injury." He said confused.

"Why do you think I hit my head?" she asked confused.

"Well, my dear. It's just that…it's hard to believe what you are telling us." He said.

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Why?" She asked softly. "Why is it so hard to believe...?"

"Well, the best technology has these days is video games." The man replied. "We don't exactly have jetpacks."

Charlotte paled. "Wh-Why is...How...Where am I?!" She exclaimed.

"Well, you're in Little Whinging." The doctor replied.

"What's Little Whinging?! I've never heard of that!"

"Calm down dear. It's a town in England."

"ENGLAND!?"

"Yes. You do look Japanese. Tell me dear, was the plane ride from Asia or Japan?"

"Aisa? Japan? Plane? No listen I flew here with the striker unit!" she shouted at him.

The old man let out a sigh and turned to look over at the door. He walked over to it and locked it before closing the blind. "So that's your story?" he asked softly his grandfatherly tone gone.

Startled by his sudden shift the girl nodded quietly and hesitantly.

"It was a legend. An old tale they used to tell us. About witches who flew on wings of steel." He turned to see the wide eyed girl. "It would seem it's not so much a legend after all." He whispered shaking his head.

The young woman paled. "Legends...?" She squeaked. "What do you mean legends?"

"I mean legends." The man replied. "Strike Witches...Well, if they did exist...They faded into myths..."

"But it's true!" Charlotte insisted. "They ARE real! I'm one of them!"

"Yes...I believe it."

Charlotte stared at him confused yet hopeful. "You do? Then why…what's going on?"

"Let me first explain exactly what's happening dear." He said sitting on her side. "The legends of the Strike Witches go back even before my time. My grandfather always spoke highly of them, but I had never seen one till today. They were the heroes of the wizarding world for many years...till they became a bedtime story" He said smiling at her.

"Before your time…" her eyes grew wide in shock. "Sir…what's the date?" she asked nervous.

"It's 1984." The man replied. Charlotte paled.

"198-" She sat up. "Oh no...Oh no oh no oh no..." She began to panic.

"Now, calm down..."

"I TIME TRAVELLED!" The girl exclaimed. "I WENT FORWARD IN TIME! MY FRIENDS! ALL MY FRIENDS...Oh my God...Why...? Why, why, why, why, why'd this happen...I gotta get back, I gotta get back..."

"CALM DOWN!" the man shouted causing her to stiffen and look over at the man as he had gripped her arm.

The man frowned sadly as he saw the tears start to fall from her eyes and he held her as she cried. "Why, why, why," was all she said as she cried in his chest. He let out a deep sigh and held her tighter. "I don't know."

The two were like this for a long time, not moving the sobs of a young girl who had just lost everything.

Meanwhile, back in Charlotte's time...

"What happened to Charlotte?!" An upset Yoshika asked frantically, worried sick for her friend's safety. She and all of Charlotte's friends had confronted the man responsible for Charlotte's time travelling experience, demanding answers.

"We're looking into it now." The doctor replied. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation-"

"Sir! Our research indicates that Charlotte may have gone forward in time!"

"...What?"

"WHAT!?" Yoshika and the others screamed all staring wide eyed at the scientists.

"What do you mean gone through time!?" Francesca asked shaken.

"How is that possible!?" Yoshika asked.

"Enough!" The stern voice of their commanded halted anymore questions. "Good, now." She turned and glared at the scientists and gave them a glare. "Explain."

The man let out a deep sigh as he took a seat the female doctor next to him placing her arm around him. "The unit was designed to not have a limit of speed." He started to explain. "When she started to reach speeds higher then indicated…she must have broken the time barrier." He said.

"Time barrier?" Yoshika asked blinking never hearing that before.

"Yes...In layman's terms...She went so fast she travelled through time."

"That's...absurd." Perrine said, putting her hands on her hips. "Surely such a thing can't happen?"

"No...It's certainly possible..." The doctor replied. "That foolish girl...What was she THINKING?"

"What were YOU thinking?" Mio said sternly. The doctor looked at her. "You knew this was possible. Why did you ask Charlotte to try it? You know how she loves to push the limit and go as fast as she possibly can!" The doctor grimaced and looked down.

"I...I shouldn't have...I admit..."

"B-But...What are we gonna do...?" Francesca whimpered. Charlotte was like a big sister to her. "How are we gonna get her back?"

"That might not be possible." The doctor said softly.

"W-w-what?"

"Time travel is a picky subject. It's hard to predict exactly where the person ended up, if they survived at all, also the idea of bringing said person back…it could destroy the very fabric of reality."

"So…that's it?" Mio said softly her eyes downcast her hair hiding her eyes.

"No"

"What?" Yoshika asked confused.

"We can track down the rip in the time barrier and calculate when she landed." He said. "We can send her something…a way to communicate with the past." He said.

Hope and excitement spread over everyone, yet one still was not convinced.

"…What are the repercussion's?" Mio asked sternly.

The man sighed. "Again time is picky. It could do nothing or…it could kill us all." He said shocking everyone. "So I will ask this. Do you risk it all, to see your friend again?" he asked stern.

The girls all exchanged glances. They all wanted to see their friend again...DESPERATELY... But...

Did they dare...?

Back in the present...

Charlotte was fast asleep in her bed, when the nurse stepped in, looking perplexed. "Um...Miss Yeager...We found a package for you... In a crater...outside the hospital..."

The girl slowly opened her eyes, they were still a bit bloodshot and the usual eagerness and energy that were in them were gone. She gazed up at the nurse dully. "Huh?"

"You have a package for you…that uh…was just delivered." She said perplexed.

The girl blinked confused. "I do?"

The nurse nodded and turned around to see the doctor walk in with a confused look as well. A package in his hands. He walked over to the girl and handed it to her.

She hesitantly took the package and gazed at it with confusion. Deciding to see what it is she opened the package.

She blinked when she saw it appeared to be a small object with a screen. Charlotte frowned. "I'm a motor expert, not a techno geek..." She muttered. Confused, she pressed a button and the machine turned on.

"Charlotte?" Charlotte's eyes widened when she saw the image on the screen.

It was her friends. Her team. And they were all smiling ear to ear, overjoyed to see her.

"CHARLOTTE!" they all cheered as they tried to get as close to the screen as they can.

The girl could only stare with wide trembling eyes. "Guys…? Is that…you?" She couldn't believe this. She was staring at her friends but…they should be gone…

"Of course it's us!" Francesca said with happy tears in her eyes.

"We are so glad to see you're okay!" Yoshika shouted with happiness.

"Girls…you…this is real…" she said tears in her eyes. "How are you all talking to me."

"That would be thanks to me."

Charlotte blinked when the doctor from earlier came into the frame. She gave him a sheepish grin. "Uh...Hi, doc..." She said softly. "Sorry I uh...went overboard..."

"No, no...I shouldn't have given them to you knowing that you really weren't the right one for the job...I should have predicted you'd want to push yourself as much as you could." Charlotte looked down.

"Y-Yeah..." She replied. "But...How'd you get this machine back here...?"

"Same way you got here." Yoshika replied.

The doctor sighed sadly. "We sent you this little device from the past, er well our present…forget it. The point is we were able to breach the time barrier and send you this. It runs on magic and you can talk to your friends anytime." He explained.

The life started to return to her eyes. "Dose…dose that mean I can come back…?"

The doctor let out a sigh. "At the moment no." her heart sunk. "But we are looking into it."

"We won't give up on you!" Yoshika shouted determined and the others nodded.

Charlotte teared up. "I...I don't know what to say...Thanks guys..." She said softly. Her friends all offered her encouraging smiles.

One year later...

Charlotte had adjusted to her new home fairly well. She had managed to find a job as a mechanic, and she ran a VERY efficient business. Her work had been praised more times than she could count, and it warmed her heart to know she could still do something she loved. They had ended up forcing her to wear pants...But she was uncomfortable with them, so she instead opted to wear the shortest pair of shorts she could find as a form of compromise. Most of her friends were stunned by the fact that she was in a world where they forced you to wear pants...

She would still frequently bring out the Striker Units. Her love of speed and flying would NEVER cease!

And that's exactly what she was doing this day, flying through the falling snowflakes, looking over the snow-covered town.

She closed her eyes and smiled softly at the felling of the wind brushing through her hair. She loved this feeling so much. She looked down at the town and raised a brow at the fact that all the houses looked the same.

She shook her head with an amused grin and was about to blast off only to pause as she spotted a familiar car drive down the road. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered who that car belonged too.

A few days ago a very large man had entered her shop. He was very rude and harsh with her, and yet eyed her like a piece of meet. It unnerved her and made her angry. She wanted nothing more than to bash him over the skull with a wench but decided not to, she did not want to end up in jail even if it would have felt so good.

Yet something had bothered her during the whole fix. She could have sworn she heard a sound in the back of the car. She thought it was a rat and didn't bother to check at the time and she did not have the means to open it anyway.

Now looking back, it sounded too big to be a rat. She gazed down and decided to follow him. Something inside her was telling her that she needed to do, like something was drawing her.

Scowling, she flew off after the car. She wasn't worried about being spotted. She was way, WAY up in the sky.

She glared at the car as it drove down the road. She had a very bad feeling in her gut...And she didn't even understand why that was. But she had to get to the bottom of it...

She followed the vehicle for about thirty minutes before it finally pulled up to a house in a rather boring neighbourhood where everything looked the same.

The fat man stepped out, looking extremely bitter and angry, before stomping his way into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Charlotte's bunny ears twitched, picking up noise from within the house...The man was yelling...And she heard a child's voice...

Eyes wide, then narrowed, she proceeded to rocket down towards the house as fast as she could.

'What could be going on?! Did his kid do something bad? Maybe I'm just overreacting... Maybe this was all a misunderstand-'

THUMP!

She was so consumed in her thoughts she ended up crashing into a snow pile, in an embarrassing position.

Her butt was high in the air her bunny tail twitching from the cold snow. Her legs that were covered by the striker unit were lying spread wide. The girl had blushed crimson as she tried to struggle out. The damn snow was making her cold!

"YOU STUPID FREAK!"

The girl froze as she heard the loud voice come from the house. Her ears twitched lightly.

"YOU HAD ONE JOB! COOK THE DAMN DINNER! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!" The sound of something being hit sent tremors down the girl's spine as she increased her struggling to get out.

Someone was getting hurt! She needed to help them! Her solder instincts kicking into high gear!

Teeth gritted, she began to force her way to freedom. She forced her head out of the top of the pile, followed by her arms. Then she stood and used the Striker Unit to hover above ground.

Not hesitating for even a moment, she flew back...and RAMMED into the house at full force, blowing a hole through the wall as she forced herself in.

"Stop right there!" She snapped angrily, pointing at the man.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

The large man from before was standing over a small child. He had a cricket bat in hand and looked like he was ready to take a swing at the boy, and the boy himself. He was shaking, curled up in a ball on the floor. His messy black hair sticking out, and the large tee shirt not doing anything to stop the blood.

Vernon jerked his head to the side to stare wide eyed at the girl. "MY WALL!"

The strike witch just stared at the hurt child and felt her heart break then the yell of the old man made it burn…burn in dark rage. She snapped her head to him her eyes now narrowed into the darkest glare she had ever given and charged at the fat man at top speeds.

She rammed her fist into his chest. HARD. This sent the man rocketing back into another wall, causing it to crack and the man to fall unconscious.

Charlotte forced herself to calm down. Not wasting a second, she flew over to the child, snatched him up and flew out the hole she made.

"No!" The boy struggled to get away. "No, please!"

"It's okay!" Charlotte said to the boy. "I'm here to help you!"

"But my teddy's still back there..." He whimpered.

The girl stopped instantly and looked back at the house with a determined frown. She looked down at the child in her arms and tightened her grip on him and dove back down into the hole and glared daggers at the fat man.

She glazed down at the child, "Okay buddy where is your teddy?" she asked him.

The boy whimpered lightly but pointed at the small cupboard under the stares.

Feeling something was wrong the girl tightened her arms around him and slowly flew over to the cupboard and hesitantly opened it.

She regretted it instantly.

"No..." She breathed. This just couldn't be real...This was a nightmare, and she would wake up from it any second...

But no. It was very much reality. The child reached towards a small bear in the corner of the cupboard, letting out soft squeaks of effort in an attempt to grab it. Wordlessly, Charlotte reached in and picked up the small bear.

"Teddy!" He cheered. "Look, Teddy...The lady came to save us... I...I don't know her too good yet...But...But she looks nice...She IS nice. I know it." He hugged his teddy tightly.

Charlotte blinked and felt her cheeks reddened slightly at him. She smiled softly and lifted up before closing the door and taking a deep breath. She hugged him close to herself and gazed down at his wide emerald eyes felt her heart melting.

'Oh my god! He's so cute!'

She smiled down at him and ran a hand over his head causing him to coo slightly melting her heart further. "You need anything else buddy?" she asked.

Harry shook his head no, and she smiled and hovered over to the phone and called the police then flew out of the house at top speeds.

Well, not exactly TOP speed. She flew at a slow enough pace to get away from the house quickly, but a pace slow enough that the boy didn't get scared.

Harry was looking around curiously, clutching his bear tightly. They were pretty high up...It was a little bit scary...But it was also beautiful. He could see so much...

Charlotte smiled as she looked down at him. "Having a good time?" She asked, amused. Harry giggled.

"We're flying!"

She giggled and held him tightly. "That's right!" she said and decided to entertain him a bit. She flew him around the town giving him a small tour. She smiled at his wide eyed amazed expression and did a few flips making him squeal in happiness that warmed her heart.

She decided now would be a good point to get him home and flew back to her place she had managed to get. She slowed down and flew through the upstairs window and landed on her bed with a light bounce causing her and the boy to giggle.

She gazed down at him with a smile and poked his little nose. "You have fun buddy?" she asked

Harry looked up at her with wonder his eyes sparkling, "Yes Ms…"

The girl blushed and chuckled apologetically. "Sorry. My name is Charlotte. What's yours cutie?"

The boy smiled shyly. "Harry..." He replied softly.

"Nice to meet you, Harry!" Charlotte greeted with a smile, ruffling his hair. Then she looked concerned. "Do you feel okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"It's okay...The freaky stuff will make it go away." He said softly. Charlotte blinked.

"Freaky stuff?" She asked with a raised brow. "What freaky stuff?"

Harry looked down sad. "It's…I do freaky things…like lifting thigs up…changing my uncle's shirt colors and fixing broken things without using my hands."

Charlotte's eyes grew wide. 'That sounded like…no way!' She gazed down at him. "Harry…have you ever heard of magic?"

His head snapped up at her with wide scared eyes. "That's a bad word!" he said scared.

The girl frowned her bunny ears folding down slightly. "No its not buddy." she said rocking him slightly. "Magic is an amazing thing that only a few can do." she said. "I'm more surprised that you can do it though I thought that only girls could use magic." she smiled down at him. "But looks like you are a very special case little buddy."

Harry tilted his head. "Special...?" He asked softly. Charlotte gave him a toothy grin.

"That's right." She said, messing with his hair. "VERY special." Harry smiled softly.

"Wow...I'm...really, really special..."

"Uh-huh!"

And then his tummy growled.

The strike witch smiled down at him and with some effort removed her strike unit and stood up. "Well, let's go get your tummy filled." She said and started to walk down the stairs.

Harry blinked with wide eyes. "I…get to eat…?" he asked surprised.

She stopped dead and turned to him with wide eyes before pressing him to herself causing him to snuggle into her warmth. "Of course you do! Don't tell me he never fed you?!" she asked shocked.

Harry started to tremble lightly. "I won't…but do I still have to cook it too…?"

Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut. "No you don't have to cook it..." She replied softly. "Never."

"But then who will...?" Charlotte grinned.

"Me." She replied. "I'll cook it."

"But..."

"No, no, no. No buts. Those are for ash trays."

Harry blinked at her and tilted his head. "Not my back…?"

Charlotte froze again before gritting her teeth her eyes narrowing in anger but was soon replaced with deep sadness. She held him close. "Poor baby. You have had it so hard. Well not anymore!" she said sternly as she walked into the kitchen.

She placed him down on the chair and kissed the top of his head leaving him confused yet happy. He had never had them before!

She walked over to the fridge and smiled wide as she saw some leftover pizza. She pulled it out and placed it in the microwave. While doing this Harry was looking around before finally noticing the bunny tail and ears his new favorite person had.

As any curious child would he slipped down to the ground and walked over to her and lifted his hand to lightly tug on her tail to see if it was real.

"Eep!" Charlotte squeaked when she felt Harry tug on her tail. She turned around with a small blush. Harry looked down, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry..." He said. "I just...wanted to see if it was real..."

"Um...It's okay. It's real." Charlotte replied, grinning sheepishly. "Just don't touch it, please." Harry nodded.

"I promise..."

"Aw, you're a good kid." She said with a grin. "Now let's have some food!"

Harry looked up confused. "But I did something wrong…I shouldn't get food until the start of the month."

The girl let out a soft sigh and knelt down to his level. She placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face up so she could see his sad face. "Listen buddy. What that mad did to you was wrong and cruel." She rubbed his cheek lightly. "You are a good boy. Who was just curious, I would be too." She giggled lightly.

Harry smiled slightly liking her laugh it calmed him and made him want to smile as well. He nodded slightly. He will try for her. He did not want to make her mad at him, or disappointed in him.

She smiled and lifted him up and placed him back on the chair, she messed with his hair getting him to pout cutely causing her to squeal slightly.

She walked over and grabbed the warmed up pizza and placed it on the table. "Now be careful It's hot." She warned lightly

Harry poked at it lightly. "Ouch..." He hissed, moving his hand back. Charlotte giggled.

"I warned ya." She said with a wink. Harry blushed.

"I feel silly.." Charlotte smiled.

"Aw, it's okay."

She used a knife to cut the slice up and poked it with a fork. She lifted it up to him. "Open wide!" she cheered.

"Aahhhhhh" Harry opened wide and she placed the food in his mouth. He bit down and started to chew and then his eyes grew wide. It was the greatest thing he had ever had.

"It's so yummy" he cheered holding his cheeks.

Charlotte smirked. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? I love this stuff." She said with a smile. "Now open wide..."

"Aaaah!" Harry opened his mouth, anticipating more pizza...

Soon enough, it was all gone. Harry's little tummy was full. He was completely satisfied.

"Thank you..." He said softly. Charlotte ruffled his hair.

"Hey, no problem, kiddo." She said gently.

She lifted him up and walked back up to the bedroom she smiled down at him as she saw his tired expression. She placed him down on the bed and reached over and gave him his teddy who he clung to like a lifeline.

She messed with his hair lightly before leading down and kissing his head. "Get some sleep buddy." She said softly.

Harry gave a cute yawn and closed his eyes. "Stay…please…" his tone was tired but she understood his plea.

She smiled softly down at him and got in bed with the little boy wrapping her arms around him protectively. She felt her own eyes start to fall and she kissed her forehead one more time before falling asleep, the last coherent thought was 'Wait till the others find out' before falling into the land of dreams.

If anyone would look in they would see a sight that would only be described as a mother hugging her child to sleep. A true mother son moment.


End file.
